onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
User talk:Jamie-0408
Hi, welcome to One Tree Hill Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Peyton Sawyer page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Uberfuzzy (Talk) 18:07, 14 June 2009 OTH Theres funny text above the picture on Lucas and Haley...cos I don't do them properly...n lol @ status : in relationship from me and alive from u haha i hate templates I tried making a template like urs cos I want 2 do 1 for the series, bt it didnt work...wat a suprise...wud u do it 4 me pls :D:D:D I need in it | Title= | Image= | Season No.= | Aired Premiere Date= | Premiere Epiosde Name | Aired Finale Date= | Finale Episode Name | Channel= | No. Of Episodes= | Viewers (In Millions)= | DVD Release Date= | Credited Cast= Thank you Shall do it in a bit. Still recovering from the last two :P ITS NOT MY FAULT....honest Well i thort it wud look cool if I the banner went down the side of the last time box n it worked n everythin n saved fine n looked really really snazzy. Then I tried to edit the table at the bottom to make it centre...n i didn't touch anythin up the top n it had a hissy fit on me...n then my computer froze wen i tried to undo...so i need ur help...again...lol done it i think guess what Main page done it again, i tried changing it bk bt it didn't work...not my fault tho!!! Pilot Haha oops lol...it looks ded cool n proffessional tho ^^haha used br Anyways...like the pilot page...it is my baby...touch it...die :) --Jamesb2302 16:34, 18 June 2009 (UTC) Help Me Guess what...need help Would u change the credited cast so it looks nice please...don't want a vertical list, want horizontal please :):) ta I want the cast listed like CMC, JL, HB etc, but it runs onto the next column and doesnt leave a space n dont know how 2 change it...dm if u dont understand I dont like my quotes bit...booooo!!!!!!! Are we eligible lol??? http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Adoption_requests GET BACK TO ME NOW!!!! (Lol) --Jamesb2302 18:43, 22 June 2009 (UTC) IMAGE USER AAAA I hate the image uploader thing and I want every1 to kno!!!!!! Its being an utter biatch to me So I have left them images 4 u or if not anuva day....aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa im furious --Jamesb2302 19:47, 22 June 2009 (UTC) Uuuu huu! I found my notes on the seasons page...right...i was thinkin...we could do different cast stories....like have a section on Lucas with a brief summary about what happened to him (wit a picture)...thn move onto Nathan...etc etc...if u don't understand will explain later. ...ACTUALLY DM...LIKE WHAT UV DONE MORE HAHA...DIDNT REALISE R u goin into school 2morow then? I was thinkin bout goin in round 11...n on fri Im goin 2 metro/newcastle if u still wanna go oh n y.day...wen the site was under maitenence...yer...i rote the whole of the episode I jus wrote up for the 2nd time...n my computer froze cos it went on preview mode so lost it the 1st tym round...was nt impressed --Jamesb2302 20:29, 23 June 2009 (UTC) 20:28, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Re: One Tree Hill (On hold)Could you make me an administrator on the one tree hill wikia page please Thank you --Jamesb2302 19:29, 22 June 2009 (UTC) It looks like there are a few other active users there -- can you please discuss with them if it's all right for you to become admin? THanks! — Catherine (talk) 16:25, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://www.wikia.com/wiki/Wikia:Adoption_requests" Would you be ok if i was made an administrator on the one tree hill wikia account...pls get bk to me on my talk page...ta Administrator-ness I've added to the section asking for you to become administrator...u may wanna ask 2Anthony4 HaleyJames AlwaysLove if they would be ok have u as an administrator...in fact jus use the comment off 2Anthony4 from mine cos it mentions u. Then put it in our application category jus to save it havent to be done later. R u goin 2 school 2day? Lets PAAAARTAAAAY WOOO! Look at us co - administrators eh? Rnt we just the bees knees hahahaa LOVE IT